The Lost MC
The Lost |image = The_Lost_Insignia.png |caption = The Lost MC patch |leaders = Liberty chapter: Billy Grey (formerly) Johnny Klebitz (formerly) Los Santos/Blaine County chapter: Johnny Klebitz (formerly) Al Carter |enemies = Angels of Death MC Pegorino Family Algonquin Triads The Commission Hillside Posse Russian Mafia Albanians Trevor Philips Trevor Philips Enterprises Jeremy Biker Gang Aztecas The Families (GTA Online) Madrazo Cartel |fronts = Acter clubhouse The Range East Los Santos clubhouse Hookies Grapeseed ranch The Motor Hotel |businesses = Drug trafficking Hijacking Illegal racing Armed robbery Arms trafficking Prostitution Methamphetamine production |members = Billy Grey (Formerly, Deceased) Johnny Klebitz (Deceased) Jim Fitzgerald (Deceased) Brian Jeremy (Formerly, Deceased) Terry Thorpe (Deceased) Clay Simons (Deceased) Angus Martin Jason Michaels (Deceased) Lil' Joe (Deceased) Earl Horse (Deceased) Dave Grossman Ashley Butler (Deceased) Leila Sharpe (Deceased) Murphey (Deceased) Henry Jose Moose Wyatt Dirty Sue (Deceased) Al Carter |affiliations = Uptown Riders Elizabeta Torres Gunthugs MC Niko Bellic Petrovic Bratva Los Santos Vagos |game = IV |game2 = TLAD |game3 = TBOGT |game4 = CW |game5 = V |cars = Hexer Lycan Revenant Diabolus Innovation Deamon Hellfury Zombie Bagger Slamvan Rat Loader Gang Burrito |weapons = Bat Knife Pistol Automatic 9mm Pump-Action Shotgun Sawn-off Shotgun Assault Shotgun Micro-Uzi Assault Rifle Carbine Rifle |type = Outlaw Motorcycle Club |colours = Black |locations = Acter, Alderney Broker, Liberty City East Vinewood, Los Santos Stab City Grand Senora Desert Hookies, North Chumash Grapeseed, Blaine County}} The Lost Motorcycle Club is an outlaw motorcycle club operating primarily out of Acter in the state of Alderney in 2008, but nationally (including Los Santos and Blaine County, San Andreas) in 2013. By 2013, they are active on both the east and west coasts, as well as the Midwest. The Liberty chapter's president Johnny Klebitz is the protagonist in The Lost and Damned. History According to The Lost website, The Lost began in 1964 with eight US Marines who met in Hanoi, Vietnam. After the war ended, they had a continued thirst for drugs and violence. Because of this, they started the club and named it 'The Lost' in honour of all their friends who had been killed in the war. Liberty Chapter Acter - Alderney ' At the beginning of The Lost and Damned, the protagonist Johnny Klebitz is the acting president in the absence of Billy Grey, who had been incarcerated for drug charges. The clubhouse is located in Acter, but neighbouring Berchem is also considered Lost MC turf. Prominent members of the Liberty chapter included the chapter's president Billy Grey, vice president Johnny Klebitz, treasurer Jim Fitzgerald, secretary Brian Jeremy, road captain Clay Simons, and sergeant-at-arms Terry Thorpe. Other noteworthy members were Jason Michaels and Angus Martin, as well as old ladies Leila Sharpe and Ashley Butler. Even though he is a member of The Lost MC, after some of Brian's faction was killed in End of Chapter, Johnny refers to the chapter as "a group of Alderney pisslickers". 'Broker, Liberty City - Liberty The Lost MC also has a presence in Broker, Liberty City, although they are apparently subordinate to the Liberty chapter leadership in Acter. In 2008, Johnny met up with six bikers from The Lost's Broker detachment on the Broker Bridge. Jason also called for help to the Broker chapter when hired gun Niko Bellic attacked him. The Liberty chapter also appears in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, with members appearing as enemies in several missions. San Andreas Chapter Stab City - San Andreas Sometime after the events of The Lost and Damned, some members of the Liberty chapter moved west towards the rural lands of Blaine County; these members included Johnny Klebitz, Clay Simons, and Terry Thorpe. They managed to establish a club hideout in Stab City, known as The Range. The Lost also own a safehouse in Grapeseed along with an airstrip. The Lost's presence grew throughout the county, but however, drug use became an issue within the club. Johnny Klebitz, the current President, became addicted to methamphetamine. Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley, also continued her addiction, supplementing payments with sex, much to Johnny's grievance. The Lost's primary businesses in Blaine County became the illegal distribution of firearms and drugs. This caused tension between them and Trevor Philips Enterprises. The Lost were in control of the Sandy Shores Airfield, where they used planes to deliver and smuggle precious supplies and weapons all throughout the state. The war with Trevor Philips caused The Lost to lose a lot of territory in Blaine County. East Vinewood, Los Santos - San Andreas Although The Lost maintain a strong presence in Blaine County, they also happen to be active in the city of Los Santos as well. There aren't as many club members in LS as Blaine County, but they still pose a threat to locals. The Lost are mostly seen around the East Vinewood area, where they patrol in their Gang Burritos. However, some members can be seen further south in the city, all the way down to East Los Santos, as indicated by a random event when switching to Trevor. Some Gang Attacks also show that The Lost are in other parts of the city. Other chapters According to The Underbelly Of Paradise, the Federal Investigation Bureau has been tracking The Lost for years, jumping from coast to coast, probably referencing to Alderney's chapter moving to Los Santos by 2013. Before that, the Liberty chapter (incorporating Acter in Alderney and Broker in Liberty City) was the entirety of the Lost. Members and Associates Members *Billy Grey - President of the Liberty chapter until 2008. Arrested, released, betrayed, re-arrested and killed by Johnny Klebitz in 2008. *Johnny Klebitz - Vice President of the Liberty chapter until 2008. President of the Liberty chapter in 2008. President of Los Santos chapter from after 2008 until 2013. Killed by Trevor Philips in 2013. *Jim Fitzgerald - Treasurer of the Liberty Chapter until 2008. Killed by Niko Bellic in 2008, on the orders of Ray Boccino. *Terry Thorpe - Sergeant at Arms of the Liberty chapter in 2008. Sergeant at Arms of the Los Santos chapter in 2013. Killed in 2013 by Trevor Philips. *Clay Simons - Road Captain of the Liberty chapter in 2008. Road Captain of the Los Santos chapter in 2013. Killed in 2013 by Trevor Philips. *Brian Jeremy - Secretary of the Liberty chapter until 2008. Betrayed the Lost and was killed in 2008. *Jason Michaels - Enforcer/Patched member of the Liberty chapter until 2008. Killed by Niko Bellic in 2008, on the orders of Mikhail Faustin. *Angus Martin - Patched member of the Liberty chapter in 2008. *Random Biker - Prospect of the Liberty chapter until 2008. Betrayed The Lost along with Brian Jeremy and was killed in 2008. *Dave Grossman - Prospect of the Liberty chapter in 2008. *Ashley Butler - Old lady of Johnny Klebitz until his death and former old lady of Billy Grey. Killed by Trevor Philips or overdosed on crack and died shortly after Johnny's death in 2013. *Leila Sharpe - Former old lady of Johnny Klebitz. *Buck - He will help Johnny in Gang Wars. He is part of Lost MC in 2008. He can be killed in the same year. *Dick - He will help Johnny in Gang Wars. He is part of Lost MC in 2008. He can be killed in the same year. *Frank - He will help Johnny in Gang Wars. He is part of Lost MC in 2008. He can be killed in the same year. *Glenn - He will help Johnny in Gang Wars. He is part of Lost MC in 2008. He can be killed in the same year. *Monty - He will help Johnny in Gang Wars. He is part of Lost MC in 2008. He can be killed in the same year. *Al Carter - An authority figure of the Lost in 2013. If the player defeats The Lost in five Gang Attacks, he will message you that they will put you down. *Snatched Girl - Former old lady of the San Andreas Chapter. *The Lost Fugitive - Member of the San Andreas Chapter. Associates * Thomas Stubbs - Congressman and business associate. * Elizabeta Torres and Andreas - Business associates. * Malc - Member of the Uptown Riders. * DeSean - Member of the Uptown Riders. * Ray Boccino - Formerly an associate, but became an enemy. Killed by Niko Bellic. * Niko Bellic - Worked twice with Johnny Klebitz, secretly killed Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald. * Trevor Philips - Drug manufacturer who hired the Blaine County Chapters as distributors between 2010-2013. Eventually had a falling out with the club and killed Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, and many other members. Notable tragedies Before The Lost and Damned *Night Hog died in 1982, as the first Lost casualty in their feud with the Angels of Death. Even after taking two shotgun shells to the face, he was standing up and firing his SMG before he died. *Mitch died in 1985 when he was having sex on a moving bike, and was hit by a freight train. *Bozo died in 1999 when he was shot directly in the head in a shootout with three police officers. *Dirty Sue died in 2001 when he was drunk while driving his motorcycle, veered into oncoming traffic and was hit by a truck. *Harper died in 2006 in a meth lab explosion. He had previously lost one of his ears in 2003 to a similar explosion. *Horse was killed by The Lost after turning state's evidence. *Angus Martin is permanently crippled by an accident caused by Billy Grey. *Wyatt is a prospect who was caught with several kilos of heroin and quickly arrested. *Moose shot an undercover cop who infiltrated the Lost and was subsequently arrested. *Jose was caught with meth that "wasn't his" and was later arrested. *Henry was arrested and sentenced to three years imprisonment for assault. During The Lost and Damned *The truce between The Lost and the Angels of Death is demolished when Billy Grey kills a lieutenant of the Angels of Death. *Jason Michaels and several Broker-based bikers from The Lost are killed by hired gunman Niko Bellic on orders from Mikhail Faustin. *Brian Jeremy defects to start his own chapter, feuding with former Lost brother Johnny Klebitz and his faction. Johnny murders most of Brian's trustees, then kills Brian himself. * Many Broker-based members are killed by Luis Fernando Lopez after an attempt to kill him and Anthony Prince. *Jim Fitzgerald is killed by Niko Bellic after an extended motorcycle chase. Johnny describes him as "the man we all wanted to be". *Billy Grey is arrested during a botched heroin deal, and was about to turn state's evidence on Johnny Klebitz and Angus Martin when Johnny and other Lost members broke into the prison and executed Billy. *The Lost's Acter clubhouse is heavily damaged by Ray Boccino, and then burned down by the remaining members of the Liberty chapter to "put it out of its misery." During Grand Theft Auto Online *A drug deal between The Lost and the Vagos in the Los Santos Canal is interrupted by the Online Player. The player manages to kill several club members before stealing the drugs to take back to Gerald. *Another drug deal with the Vagos, this time under the Del Perro Pier, is again attacked by the Online Player. The player kills many Lost members in a violent shootout and steals the drugs. *The Range is attacked by the Online Player and has several of its Daemon motorcycles stolen. *The Online Player kills many Lost members in an effort to steal one of their vans on orders from Trevor Philips. During Grand Theft Auto V *The Lost enters a violent war with Trevor Philips Enterprises in Sandy Shores run by a resident by the name of Trevor Philips. The war began over the right to sell weapons and drugs in the area which Trevor claims control over but The Lost MC disputes. *Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, and many other members of The Lost MC are killed by Trevor Phillips. *The Range is infiltrated by Trevor Philips and Wade Hebert, and they plant explosives on the trailers, thus destroying their last main headquarters. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *No Love Lost *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway ;TLAD *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Buyer's Market *Liberty City Choppers (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) *Heavy Toll (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) *Marta Full of Grace (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) *Shifting Weight (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost ;TBoGT *I luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast ;GTA CW *Double Trouble *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! *Convoy Conflict ;GTA V *Mr. Philips *Nervous Ron *Friends Reunited *7 Random Events **Chase Thieves Country 1 and 2 **Chase Thieves City 1 and 2 **Prisoner Lift 2 **Snatched **Countryside Gang Fight *Got Your Back ;GTA Online *Flood in the LS River *Pier Pressure *Romance Isn't Dead *Violent Duct *Fueling the Flames *Lost My Mind *Lost MC RIP *War and Pieces *Turbine Carbine *Crank Up the Volume *Out of Harmony *Cleaning the Cat House *Wet Work *Satellite Communications *Method in the Madness *Dirt Road *Close Action In the News Notorious outlaw motorcycle gang The Lost have taken up residence in the Alamo Sea and are now terrorizing the impoverished desert community. Steve Petoria is on the scene. For years, the Lost motorcycle gang were involved in a non-stop war with The Angels of Death, raging across several states. Then came 2008's bloody civil war, that seemed to wipe them out. Now it appears they are back, and worse than ever. The gang is believed to be heavily involved in illegal arms dealing and the manufacture and distribution of Crystal Methamphetamine. '' Trivia *It is mentioned that The Lost and the Angels of Death are in a war similar to the one between (names not mentioned, only Los Santos) The Families and the Ballas. It should also be noted The Lost and their bitter rivals the Angels of Death hate each other just as much as The Families and Ballas do. *It is very notable that The Lost Clubhouse resembles the Hells Angels New York Clubhouse. It has matching walls, doors and its compact design is a match. *The Lost are based on the Outlaws MC as referenced by The Lost's bitter rivalry with the Angels of Death who are in turn based on the Hells Angels. This rivalry parallels the real-life feud between the Outlaws and the Hells Angels. More proof of this is that The Lost MC's motto, "The Almighty Forgives, The Lost Don't," is clearly based on the Outlaws MC motto, "The Almighty Forgives, Outlaws Don't." Also, there is a real life motorcycle club called "The Lost Brotherhood MC," based in Arizona, USA. Lost Brotherhood MC official website. *There have been five presidents of The Lost MC's Liberty chapter (the last two being Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz). *Billy Grey and Brian Jeremy were convicted of the same crime in the same year (murder in 1989). It's possible it was a two-man job and it might explain why Brian is so loyal to Billy. *It's possible that members of The Lost are extorting or are employed by Globe Oil's offices in Berchem, Alderney, as Johnny refers to their rear parking lot as "Lost MC turf" during the mission, "Liberty City Choppers." *If the player looks at the memorial wall inside the clubhouse they can see that one of the fallen Lost members uses an Angels of Death model. * The Lost MC's favourite radio stations are Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 and Liberty City Hardcore in ''The Lost and Damned, and Channel X in Grand Theft Auto V. *The Lost MC are implied to be a homophobic gang, as on the Lost website, a memorial for deceased member Harper (who was also a meth dealer) mentions that he "didn't sell to homos - which is rare in this world of hypocrites and sellouts". **Despite their homophobia, and the open racism of their leader Billy Grey, the other Lost members themselves are not racist, as one of the Lost members, Clayton Simons, is African-American, and the Lost have befriended and have working relationships with the Uptown Riders, an African-American gang. *Nearly all of the HD Universe protagonists (Niko Bellic, Luis Fernando Lopez, Huang Lee, Trevor Philips, the GTA Online Protagonist, and even Johnny Klebitz) have fought against the gang: **Niko killed several members in "No Love Lost" and "No Way on the Subway" on orders of Mikhail Faustin and Ray Boccino respectively (this resulted in the deaths of Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald). **Luis killed dozens of members in "Frosting on the Cake" when they disrupted the deal. **Huang killed a few members on orders from Lester Leroc in order to secure Lester's position as a Triad mole in The Angels of Death. **Trevor killed Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, and many other members because Johnny tried to confront him about having sex with Ashley Butler, Johnny's ex-girlfriend, as well as to take control of their arms dealing business. **The GTA Online Protagonist fights The Lost MC members in numerous missions given by Trevor Philips, Gerald, and Lamar Davis, as well as in many Gang Attacks. **Johnny, Jim, Clay, and Terry killed the members under Brian's leadership in "End of Chapter" and "Bad Standing" for betraying Johnny. **Only Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton don't definitely kill members of the Lost MC, although they can during random events. *After Johnny, Terry, Clay and Angus burn down the clubhouse, it was thought (but has been proven incorrect) that the Liberty chapter was disbanded, as they had no headquarters and lost too many members to carry the chapter on, although the player can still find some members after "Get Lost" in Gang Wars. The club is also present in Chinatown Wars, set a year after the events of TLAD. *Like the FX Television show "Sons of Anarchy" the founders of the club are Vietnam War veterans. *In GTA IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Chinatown Wars, GTA V, and GTA Online, The Lost MC are the protagonists' enemies, but in The Lost and Damned, The Lost MC are allies, this is due to the fact that Johnny Klebitz (the player character in The Lost and Damned) is vice president (later president) of the Liberty chapter. Members of The Lost will come to Johnny's aid as well as attacking any pedestrians that attack, or are attacked by, Johnny. *Although they are enemies, in TBoGT, members of The Lost can be spotted outside The Angels of Death's clubhouse. *After Johnny's death, members of The Lost will shoot at Trevor on sight when he drives past them, especially when driving in front of their hangout places such as Stab City, Hookies and their hideout in East Vinewood. *It is possible that The Lost have some sort of working relationship with the Marabunta Grande; during the multiplayer mission "Club Business," one of the tasks given mentions an arms deal "with the Salvadorans." As Marabunta Grande is a Salvadoran gang, it is possible that these were the Salvadorans mentioned. *After Johnny is killed, the remaining Lost members seem to show no sympathy for him. As heard in dialogue during "Friends Reunited," The Lost distrust Johnny as a leader and seem to believe that the things Billy Grey did were lies. They also mock Johnny by calling him a meth addict. **It is implied that Johnny was a poor leader of The Lost in 2013. *In GTA V there is an extremely rare Lost version of the Rat Loader. It is heavily customized and features black color and The Lost insignia. It can be seen on the Rat Loader page. *In a random event triggered on a farm in south eastern Grand Senora Desert, just north of La Fuente Blanca in Vinewood Hills, Michael or Franklin can pick up a Lost biker and get in a police chase. The biker will mention that in Sandy Shores, they are having problems with the Aztecas and "some crazy meth dealer" (Trevor). In addition, in Los Santos, the Vagos have been troublesome as well. Strangely, they don't have any problems with their blood rivals Angels of Death who were originally based on the west coast. The Lost biker calls them "history." *The Lost MC is first mentioned in GTA V in a Internet news article of Liberty Tree that appears after the mission Friend Request, the article mentions the civil war that happened in 2008 and that the gang is involved in arms trafficking and the production of methamphetamine in the Alamo Sea. *Sometimes when switching to Trevor he can be seen holding a The Lost MC member by his arms before throwing him off a bridge or threatening to shoot him down from a pier (it's up to the player to shoot him or let him run). *In GTA Online, if you defeat The Lost in five Gang Attacks in one session, they will place a bounty on your head. A man named Al Carter, presumably a full-patched high-ranking member of the club, will send a threatening message prior to placing the hit: "We're gonna take you down asshole!" *Lost MC is the only gang so far to make an appearance in all HD Universe games. *The fact that The Lost control southern San Andreas (Los Santos and Blaine County) is analogous to how the real life Mongols MC control southern California. It is likely that their rivals, the Angels of Death, control northern San Andreas (San Fierro and surrounding area) especially since San Fierro is their original chapter and in real life, the Hells Angels control northern California. This is akin to the real life Hells Angels/Mongols rivalry. *The Lost MC are the only gang from GTA IV to reappear in GTA V and GTA Online. The Lost MC Gallery The Lost and Damned WilliamGreyTLAD.png|Billy Grey: President of the Lost MC's Liberty chapter until 2008. JonathanKlebitzTLAD.png|Johnny Klebitz: Vice President of Liberty chapter until 2008, President of Liberty chapter during the year 2008, President of Blaine County chapter after 2008 and until 2013. JimFitzgerald-TLAD.png|Jim Fitzgerald: Treasurer, Liberty chapter until 2008. BrianJeremy-TLAD.jpg|Brian Jeremy: Club Secretary, Liberty chapter until 2008. TerryThorpe-TLAD.jpg|Terry Thorpe: Sergeant at Arms, Liberty chapter and Los Santos chapter until 2013. ClaySimons-TLAD.jpg|Clay Simons: Road Captain, Liberty chapter and Los Santos chapter until 2013. JasonMichaels-TLAD.jpg|Jason Michaels: Enforcer, Liberty chapter until 2008. AngusMartin-TLAD.jpg|Angus Martin: Member of Liberty chapter AshleyButler-TLAD.jpg|Ashley Butler: Old Lady, Liberty chapter and Los Santos chapter until 2013. Leila Sharpe.png|Leila Sharpe: Old Lady, Liberty chapter DaveGrossman-TLAD.jpg|Dave Grossman: Prospect, Liberty chapter Lostclubhouse-TLAD-exterior.jpg|Liberty chapter clubhouse in Acter Lostclubhouse-TLAD-bar.jpg|Bar and band stage inside the Acter clubhouse Lostclubhouse-TLAD-meetingarea.jpg|Second floor of the Acter clubhouse Lostclubhouse-TLAD-recreationroom1.jpg|Recreation room, Acter clubhouse Lostclubhouse-TLAD-officeroom.jpg|Office, Acter clubhouse Chinatown Wars GTA Chinatown Wars Lost MC.jpeg|The Lost MC hanging outside the Monoglobe in the mission Double Trouble Grand Theft Auto V lostmc-GTAV-clubgraffiti.jpg|The Lost MC club graffiti in GTA V. TheRange-GTAV-LostHideout.png|The Lost hideout called The Range. TheLost-GTAV.png|The Lost in the Underbelly of Paradise. TheLostMC-GTAV.png LostMCeastvinewoodhideout.jpg|The Lost MC East Vinewood Hideout. LostMCvinewoodbase.jpg|The Lost MC East Vinewood Hideout. LostMCbikergang.jpg|The Lost MC members at East Vinewood Hideout. LostMcbikers.jpg|The Lost MC members at East Vinewood Hideout. LostMCmemberseast Vinewood.jpg|The Lost MC members at East Vinewood Hideout. Trevor&Johnny-GTA5.jpg|Trevor hugging Johnny moments before killing him. Ashley n Johnny.jpg|Ashley holding Johnny. DeadJohnnywithAshley-GTAV.jpg DeadJohnny-GTAV.jpg|The Late Johnny K... TheLostDog-GTAV.jpg|A member with his dog. Lost.jpg|The Lost MC supporter (not actual patch). 0_0 (22).jpg|The Lost MC seat decal. 0_0 (23).jpg|The Lost MC members on their bikes. LostMCStabCity-GTAV.png|Graffiti in Stab City. SomeLostMembers-NorthChumash-GTAV.jpg|The Lost MC members in North Chumash. References Navigation }} de:The Lost Motorcycle Club es:The Lost Motorcycle Club nl:The Lost pl:The Lost Brotherhood Category:Gangs Lost Brotherhood, The Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gangs in GTA V Lost Brotherhood, The Category:The Lost Brotherhood